Wherever You Run I Will Follow
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: What do you want from the future?" "Would you run if I said you?" "Would you chase me if I did?" Sucre stops Maricruz's wedding.


_**Wherever You Run I Will Follow**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prison Break or any of it's characters…I just like to play with them!_

_**A/N:** Just a little Sucre stops Maricruz's wedding one shot I wrote…Don't know if its any good but please R & R and ENJOY!_

………………………………

"Just wait until I try and get my hands around his abnormally large neck!" Fernando Sucre cursed to himself as he arrived back in his old neighborhood "Damn Hector!"

He knew he didn't have much time. It was possible that they had already been reported missing from Fox River. He knew that he should have played it smart like Michael or Lincoln and fled to Mexico but he seriously didn't think he could possibly take another breath before he saw his gorgeous Maricruz.

He pulled up his hood, and pushed his sunglasses down over his eyes as he crossed the street to her place, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. He practically bounded up to her front door and gave it a loud knocks. He rubbed his hands together, a smile couldn't help but spread it's self across his face, and now all he could do was to wait with anxious anticipation for her to open the door. All thoughts or consequences had disappeared as he had the chance to see Maricruz "Damn I seriously owe you one Fish" he told himself.

She didn't answer the door. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and before long the first rays of sunlight began to creep in. Sucre knew that he couldn't wait any longer. They would definitely know by now that he was gone and before long, every cop in the city would be after him.

"Hey!"

Sucre suddenly jumped hoping that he hadn't been caught. He slowly turned to be staring at Maricruz's old neighbor.

"You okay Buddy?" He asked, and Sucre's heart rate returned to a normal level when he realized that it must not have made the news yet "You've been sitting there all night."

Sucre thought carefully for a moment…It was a long shot but it was worth a try, "Hey do you know where the girl that lives here is at?"

The old man seemed to be deep in thought before Sucre saw something click "Oh yeah…Sweet girl…I was helping her put her bags into a cab yesterday morning…I think she said something about going to stay with her mother two towns over or something before she got married today."

"What?" Sucre gasped as he quickly put his shoes back on his sore feet.

"Yeah some church…Saint…" The old man trailed off.

"Saint Mary's cathedral…Yeah I know" Sucre injected as he started to sprint down the street "Thanks man" he called back.

He didn't even care about the police…The only thing he cared about was stopping Maricruz from marring his cousin…He just hoped that he wasn't too late;

"_Hector…he asked me to marry him."_

"_What?"_

"_It's crazy I know…"_

"_Well tell him no…tell him you're having my son…we're going to be a family."_

"_Fernando, look my mom, she said that having a baby is the hardest job in the whole world, and its even harder if I do this by myself, and all I know is that I'm really scared…I'm really scared to do this alone."_

"_You're not going to have to."_

"_I haven't told him no yet."_

"_Wait, wait you're not actually considering this?"_

"_Oh baby…I don't know…I don't know."_

"_Baby you gotta stop listening to these people…Their poisoning your brain…Your hormone things, their out of whack…You're not thinking straight…This is our child we're talking about…I want you to listen to me…I want you to wait…I'm gonna be out sooner than you think."_

"_You keep telling me that."_

"_Tell me you're going to wait…You're all I got left in the world baby…Please…I love you."_

"_But you'll learn to love again right?"_

"_Tell me you're gonna tell him no."_

"_I don't know…I don't know anything anymore."_

He shook his head, desperate to rid those thoughts from his mind. Those were the thoughts that spread from his brain to his heart, squeezing it and clenching it with iron clad fingers, and weighing it down. Thoughts that kept him awake all night whilst he was in prison. Thoughts that he didnt want to think about now.

He rounded the corner to the church, not even knowing how he had gotten there…it was all a blur to him. The cops were probably chasing him by now, but the only person he was chasing was Maricruz;

"_What do you want for the future?"  
"Would you run if I said you?" _

"_Would you chase me if I did?"_

He charged up the steps of the church, running purely on adrenaline. He pulled the doors open, and after willing the only ounce of strength he had left, he yelled, "STOP!"

"Fernando?"

Sucre slowly opened his eyes. That voice he could recognize anywhere. A voice that could stop a war. He paced up the aisle towards her. The guests and the priest all looking on in disbelief. Hector looking as if his head could possibly implode (Oh the possibilities)

"Oh baby" He gasped, taking in her radiant appearance "Please…Please don't tell me it's too late."

"Fernando what are you doing here?" Maricruz gasped "I thought you were in prison."

"So did I." Hector added as he took a step closer to Sucre "You know cuz…The place you were born to be in."

"Hector!" Maricruz scolded.

Sucre clenched his fists. It was enough that he stole Maricruz but now he was insulting him. He shook his head and turned to Maricruz "Look baby I don't have a lot of time…I don't want to waste my last minutes of freedom arguing with him…Take a walk with me?"

Maricruz opened and shut her mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to say. She turned to Hector, then back to Sucre. Finally, she agreed, "Okay."

"Wow baby you look beautiful" Sucre smiled once they were outside…Staring at her pretty white dress.

"Fernando!" Maricruz gasped, feeling her eyes begin to well up with tears, forcing her to turn around.

Sucre's hand rested on her shoulder from behind her back, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide…The comfort that she had longed for since he had been put into prison.

She refused to turn around. Despite what she had thought before when she had agreed to the walk, she couldn't face him now. Her strength had left her. She tried to tense her muscles, and when this didn't work, she snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"To stop you from marring Hector" he said simply, his voice just behind her left ear. His hand still rested by her neck, and she made a half attempt to shrug it off.

"What?" She asked in confusion "How?"

"I broke out of prison" he smile "I broke out for you baby!"

"What? Fernando are you crazy?" She gasped "…Don't answer that…But you're going to be thrown into prison for the rest of your life!"

"It was worth it if it stopped you from marring him" Sucre said seriously, willing her to look him in the eyes "I would rather them lock me up and throw away the key today, than live the rest of my days free but without you…I love you baby."

"I love you too" she admitted before her mouth clapped shut, and she lowered her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't prevent the tears from falling. They trailed down her cheeks like morning dew on the petal of a rose, collecting on her chin and falling to the ground. Silent sobs streamed through her body.

She felt his arms encircle her waist, and pull her closer to his own body. She couldn't resist it, didn't want to. Instead she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. His warmth engulfed her like a quilted blanket on a frosty winter night, refueling her emotionally exhausted body…way too much had happened in the past few minutes.

Sucre suddenly and reluctantly pulled away when he heard sirens off in the distance "Damn Hector" he mumbled "Must have called the cops."

"Don't worry I wont marry him…Trust me I didn't really want to" Maricruz laughed "It was just because of the baby."

She smiled as she watched Sucre lean down and rub her belly "You had better go."

"Yeah" he sighed ruefully "But I promise baby, I'll find a way to be there for the birth."

"That's okay" Maricruz smiled sadly "You don't have to do that…you _cant_ do that!"

"I'll find a way…I promise" he smiled.

"For some reason I know you will" she smiled.

Sucre dropped one last kiss onto her lips, and with that, Maricruz watched him disappear off into the sun, knowing that he would keep his promise.

_**END**_


End file.
